Relapse
Relapse is the sixth studio album released by rapper Eminem. Production for the album began sometime in 2007 but the album wasn't released until 2009. The album came out after almost five years of silence from the rapper. Track List Why It Sucks # The annoying accent Em uses on most of the tracks. # The "Paul" skit is again overused in here as it was in Encore # His lyrics can be corny, bland, and even annoying at times throughout the album # The verses are forgettable and can get full on retarded at times adding on to the annoyance of the songs # Even Eminem doesn't like the album as he stated that he went back and listened to it and said that the accents are weird and he mentions feeling like he failed in his album Recovery # More re-used jokes like a mini-skit from Ken Kaniff at the end of "Underground" and the Steve Berman skit which is being re-used like the "Paul" skit. # A bunch of terrible songs: # "My Mom" essentially wastes the listeners time with Em saying nothing in the song and most likely was only was created to receive the same reaction created by the track "Cleaning Out My Closet." # "We Made You" like "Just Lose It" try's to be "Without Me" and "The Real Slim Shady" and while it does better then "Just Lose It", it still suffers from his annoying accent and corny lyrics throughout the track. # "3 a.m." is just annoying with it trying to be scary but failing miserably with his accent and him screaming throughout the track. # "Hello" features an annoying hook with more of the bland lyrics scattered across the album. # "Bagpipes from Baghdad" is supposed to be a Nick Cannon and Mariah Carey but he never actually says anything about the two other than a couple of corny jokes and in his third verse, he goes off about two siamese twins for no reason. # "Underground" as stated earlier is a bland song with a really bad Ken Kaniff skit at the end of it. Redeeming Qualities. * The beats on the album are great * The album cover is amazing * It is a step up from the quality of Encore * Some of the songs on the album are actually good like "Beautiful" and "Deja Vu" * Verses from Dr. Dre. on "Crack a Bottle" and "Old Times Sake" are pretty good. * Depending on your style of humor, "Insane" can be a funny track to listen to. * The skits "Tonya", "Mr. Mathers.", and "Dr. West" fit what the album was attempting to go for perfectly. * The song "Same Song and Dance" is a great horror core track not badly dragged down by his accent. * The second verse of "Stay Wide Awake" shows Eminem's impressive lyricism by having nearly every line rhyme perfectly. The track also has a rather ominous chorus. Category:Bad Albums From Good Artists Category:2009 Category:2000s Albums Category:2000s Category:Eminem Albums Category:Bad Albums with Good Songs